Matthew Collins - New Kid on the Block
by knigs43
Summary: I wasn't happy with my first attempt of this story so I deleted it and reworked it to something I'm a lot more happy with. Similar storyline except this time its Matt instead of Adam and he's a DC instead of a PC. It's his first day at Sun Hill, paired with Mickey. They get the call on a big case and Matt is determined to solve it. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The car door slammed shut. The new DC lent over and picked up their blazer and put it on. He walked towards the main reception and stopped to look up at the sign.

"This is it, Collins" the sparky new Cumbrian DC said. Matthew Collins aged 25. New kid on the block. Fully Fledged. Detective Constable. First posting at Sun Hill Police Station.

"I'd finally like to welcome Matthew Collins our new DC. Sun Hill is first posting so make sure you look after him properly." DI Neil Manson said to his relief of CID officers.

"Matt for short." Matt said with his strong accent.

"Leave why can kid it's all a catch." Fellow DC Mickey Webb shouted to Matthew.

"For that Mickey you can show him the ropes around here. Matthew, Mickey is one of our resident detectives. Good copper and all round nice guy you can learn a lot from him. As for everyone else same as yesterday. Well come on the streets of London won't police themselves." Neil said gesturing everyone back to work.

Matt went a set up his desk. He was sat opposite DC Jacob Banks. Former teacher turned police officer.

"Come on then Matt tell us about yourself." Mickey said whilst Matt was setting up his desk.

"Grew up in Bowness-on-Windermere in the Lake District for 3 years. Moved to London because mum's family are down here and they needed her. Spent the last 22 years of my life down here. Finished school, went to uni and studied law where I met my girlfriend, Shannon. Realised that I wanted to catch criminals not be stuck in a court. Joined the Met, as well as managing police life, I have an adopted 5-year-old named Millie."

"That's fantastic that you adopt. I don't know many people that do it at such a young age whilst still trying to manage career." DC Grace Dasari joined in the conversation as she looked up from her computer.

"Mickey. Matthew. Can you come here I've got something for you two to get your teeth into," Neil called across the CID office "Assault. PCs Valentine and Gayle will fill you in on the details."

Ben and Roger introduced themselves to Matt. Then filled them in the arrest of the teenager, Bradley Goodman. Mickey and Matt went down to the custody suite to get Bradley for an interview.

Bradley was taken into the interview. Mickey began the tap.

"This is an interview with Bradley Goodman by DC's Mickey Webb and Matthew Collins. Also present are is the suspects responsible adult and social worker, Heather Scott. As well as this duty solicitor John Bailey is also present. The date is 1st September 2010 and the time is 9:51am. At the conclusion of the interview, I will give you a form which will explain the procedure for dealing with this recording and how you can have access to it," Mickey began. "Bradley, you've been arrested on suspicious of assult I'm going to caution you now. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something, which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Why did you do it Bradley?" Matt asked.

"No comment."

"Did someone get you to do this for them?"

"No comment."

"Did you know the person you assaulted?"

"No comment."

"Bradley. You're only going to make this worse for yourself if you don't cooperate with this us."

Bradley sighed. "Fine. Yes, I knew them. No, I wasn't made to do this I did it myself. I did it because…I did it because he was bullying my sister.

"I don't think we need anything else at this moment in time. Has anyone got anything else to add? Fantastic. That concludes this interview. Interview terminated at 09:54am." Mickey said as he leaned back and turned off them tape.

Mickey and Matt left the room as Bradley was taken back to his cell.

"We can let uniform finish up with that. Send him on his way with a caution. Come on lets go to the canteen.

Mickey and Matt went and sat in the canteen with fellow PCs Ben Gayle, Mel Ryder and Kirsty Knight.

"Come on then you just started telling me about Millie when we got interrupted.

"Whose Millie then Matthew. Girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? Ben asked.

"Nowhere near. Millie is my adopted 5-year-old daughter" Matthew corrected.

"Adopted daughter now that is a surprise" Ben almost said in shock.

Matthew went into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Millie. Millie had long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Oh Matt, she is beautiful" Mel said

"She is beautiful" Ben said but he was not referring to Millie instead he was talking about Shannon. Matthews girlfriend. Shannon had long brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Yeah and she's mine." Matt said.

"Why adoption Matthew?" Kirsty asked.

"Shannon has endometriosis. Which means that the lining of her womb is found outside of the womb. This decreases her chances of having children. So, saves us the pain of going through treatment after treatment, we decided to adopt make our lives better as well as someone else's. Applied last January, six months later we were approved basically meaning that we are allowed to adopt. It took us four months to be matched with Millie. Millie was then gradually introduced to me and Shannon for about 3 months and then moved in full time and ten weeks later we applied for an adoption order, so since May this year she has been our fully adopted child." Matthew finished his story with everyone's full attention.

Smithy walked into the canteen and walked over to the table. "Come on everyone refs finished five minutes ago." Everyone got up from the table that they were sat around.

Matt was sat at his desk tiding up his desk when Neil came in.

"Mickey, Matt. I've just heard for Smithy a missing girl. Mel and Leon have gone around as first responders. I want you to go around and assist. The address is 28 Asquith Road. Informant was a Claire Phillip's. Mickey look after him."

Matt took a deep breath. Had only been a parent for 4 months but he couldn't imagine his life without Millie. This was going to be tough, but he was ready for it. His first big case as a detective. He and Mickey made their way out into the yard and drove out.


	2. Chapter 2

The CID car pulled up outside the house within two minutes of receiving the call. Matt got out the car and breathed a deep breath.

"You'll do fine. You can lead the questions." Mickey reassured him as they walked towards the house.

Mickey rang the doorbell. They were greeted by Mel who showed them through to the living room. Claire was a lady of medium build and jet black hair.

"Mrs Phillips? DC's Mickey Webb and Matthew Collins we are here about the reports of your missing child." Mickey said this was the most serious Matt had seen Mickey all day.

Matt and Mel sat on one sofa whilst Claire sat on the other.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Squash?" Claire asked.

"Tea would be lovely." Mickey said.

"How about I go make it whilst you talk to these guys, Claire" Mel said before she left, she took Leon with her too.

"So Mrs. Phillips." Matt began.

"Claire. Please call me Claire." Claire spoke softly.

"Claire. I know you may well have been through this with PC's Taylor and Ryder but we just need to through again, it must be horrible, I'm sorry but it's just necessary. Could you just tell me about your missing child, Lydia is it? Describe her to me. What was she were wearing? It would also be great if I could get a recent photo of her as well so I can circulate it so everyone knows who to look for, also so if it reaches the point we can give to the press and media so they can print and broadcast it in the morning papers and news." Matt reassuringly said, he needed Claire to trust him.

"Lydia. She's only just turned thirteen, it was birthday whilst we were on holiday a couple of week ago. Stupid I know grown up enough really to look after herself, but she was in the garden and I could see her. She was feeding her rabbits. I went upstairs to put some of her clothes away and I came back, and she'd gone. I didn't phone the police straight away because I thought maybe she'd gone to the newsagents or to one of her friends. The newsagents is only around the corner, it's so close it doesn't bother me that she doesn't tell and its run by some family friends Hugo Rogers and his wife. A couple of her friends live close by but if she gone there I'll always get a text. But then 30 minutes turned into 45 minutes and then an hour. Then I began to worry because she'd usually text by now, so I went to the newsagents and they hadn't seen her and neither had her friends. That's when I called the police." Matt could see she was struggling when Mel returned with tea.

"It's ok. We will do everything to try and find Lydia safe and sound." Matt reassured Claire.

"I feel like I've failed her. I spent so trying to protect her and now she's gone." Tears started to roll down Claire's cheeks.

"You have not let your daughter down at all the chances are she has gone out somewhere and forgot to text." Mel said with an approving smile.

The front door opened and in came running a small boy and man who followed.

"Mummy." The boy ran and hugged Claire.

"Hi I'm Dan, Claire's husband and that's Harry our son." The man introduced himself to Mel and Matt.

"Hi, I'm PC Mel Ryder. We've also got PC Leon Taylor and DC's Mickey Webb and Matthew Collins," Indicating them each in turn. "We are investigating the disappearance of your daughter. Have you any idea of where she might have gone?" Mel asked.

"I don't know this is so out of character for her. I don't know where she would have gone if it wasn't to one of her friends." Dan said trying to think of anyway Lydia might have gone.

"Any favourite places? Friends from school?" Matt said trying to get some more information.

"She doesn't really have a favourite place to go when she is angry or sad. As for friends her best friends are the ones she's most likely to visit and I've already spoken to them and they haven't seen her." Claire said making everyone jump.

"Thank you anyway. Have you got a recent photo of Lydia and a description of her, distinctive features and what she was wearing today would be great." Matt said when he realised that this line of enquiry wasn't going anywhere.

"She has shoulder length light brown hair with brown eye and one green eye, about 5 foot 5, no noticeable marks apart from her eyes. She was wearing a white vest top with a grey fleece jacket, jeans and her red converse trains." Matt sat and recorded all of this into his notebook. "As for a picture this is the most recent from when went on holiday a couple of weeks ago." Dan picked up a picture from the chest of drawers behind him.

"That's brilliant. Do you mind if we keep hold of it so we distribute it to our officers and I'm sure your aware, if needed the media." Mel said holding the picture.

"That's fine whatever you need. Just as long as you find Lydia." Claire said.

"We'll see ourselves out." Mel said as she, Leon, Matt and Mickey left the living room and out the house.

They all drove back to the station. Both cars parked up and they got out they were greeted by Smithy.

"You four straight up to CID briefing room. Max is waiting for you." Smithy shouted as they got out the car.

They raced up to CID. They were greeted by DS Max Carter.

"What have you got?" Max asked.

"An 13-year-old IC1 female named Lydia Phillips has been missing for now an hour and 45 minutes. Hasn't been seen by seen by any of her friends. The informant was her mum, Mrs Claire Phillips. Description of her and her clothes along with a picture." Matt said as he pushed open the door of the briefing room.

All four of them sat at the desk with Max in the briefing room when DI Manson and Superintendent Jack Meadows came into the briefing room as well.

"What's the situation?" Jack asked.

Max explained what was going on everyone was wondering what was the best way to go about finding the missing teenager. Smithy had also joined them by this point.

"Smithy get all units back here for a briefing in 20 minutes. Max you'll brief the rest of the office. Matt, you and Mel you get back to the Phillips, you've both interviewed Claire and built up a relationship with her and her family. Find out the addresses of her friends that live locally and see if there is any CCTV that we could use trace Lydia's last movements."

"Sir." Matt and Mel said in turn of each other.

"Leon and Mickey, I want you to go around to this shop run Hugo Rogers see what you can find out about the family. Let's not make this last any longer than it needs to." Neil said standing up.

Smithy rose and put his radio up to his mouth. "All units from Sierra Oscar briefing with DS Carter, DC's Webb and Collins at 1300 hours."

Mel drove her and Matt back around to the Phillips to find out some more information.

"Claire, we've just got a few more questions that will help with our inquiries."

"Of course anything to help."

Matt and Mel went into the living again and they sat on the sofa with Claire again.

"Claire you said that Lydia had some friends that lived close by. Do you have names and addresses so we can speak to them about Lydia's disappearance?" Mel asked.

"Yeah of course. Niamh and Erin Collins who live at number 46 on this road and Scarlett Roberts who lives at 128 on the street behind this one you can get to it if you cut down the alleyway just down the road." Claire said.

"Just one more thing. What school does Lydia go to?" Matt asked.

"Deansgate Comprehensive." Claire added.

"Thank you. Uniform will be down later along with a couple of officers to organise a door-to-door." Matt said as they let themselves out.

"Why did you want to know what school Lydia went to?" Mel wondered.

"To find out her behaviour at school and find out about other friends that her parents might not know about." Matt replied.

"Clever, see this is why you're the detective and I'm the lowly PC. There's no camera's on this street as its all residential, so we'll be relying on neighbours to see if they saw anything. Come on let's get these addresses up to CID and we might make it to Max's briefing." Mel unlocked the car and drove them both back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Mel made their way to joint CID and uniform briefing. They walked into the briefing room, Matt went and sat next to Mickey whilst Mel sat with the rest of uniform. Max was stood at the side of the room along with Smithy, Jack, Jo, Neil and Callum.

"Right thank you everyone for coming away from all your other jobs but at the momeit this is top priority. I'm going to pass you over to DS Carter to explain the situation." Meadows addressed the room.

"Right, this is Lydia Phillips," Max indicated with photo on the whiteboard. "She is 13-years-old and has now been missing for just over 2 hours. Her mother last saw her in the back garden of her house, she went upstairs and when she came back down Lydia was gone. None of her local friends or the local shop have seen her. She was seen wearing white vest top, grey hoodie and red converse trainers. She is approximately 5 foot 5, she has light brown hair about shoulder length. Her only distinctive feature is her eyes."

"Her eyes, sarge?" Ben piped up.

"She has one green eye and one brown eye. Matt you went and spoke to the family about her friends."

"Yeah. Popular, her closest friends live down the road, Erin and Niamh Collins, no relation to myself before we say anything. As well as her friend, Scarlett Roberts, that lives on the road behind you can access the road from alleyway just down from the Phillip's home. I have received confirmation that the twins are currently at home but Scarlett is currently on holiday and has been for the past week so we have no way of speaking to her."

"The shop owner, Hugo Rogers, said Lydia was a regular customer often came in and chatted with Hugo and his wife. She hadn't been in today. The Phillips were a close family, Lydia wasn't unhappy at home nothing out the ordinary when he visited them last week. I've also been on the phone to the phone to Deansgate Comprehensive, the school is open today and the headteacher is in despite it being the summer holidays still so we are able to go down and talk to find out about Lydia." Mickey informed everyone.

"We still have to consider the possibility." Max said challenging.

"Sarge, the Phillips weren't involved they were devastated when we told them." Mel replied.

"We still have to consider the possibility PC Ryder. Right I'm going to be SIO on the investigation and Roger you will be FLO. Matt, Mickey I want you to go talk to these friends" Max said.

"Sarge." Roger nodded in agreement.

"Inspector Smith will be coordinating the door-to-door. Guv." Max turned and left the room.

"Right everyone. You'll been given a copy of the picture on the board and a description. We'll be focusing on Asquith Road and the surrounding roads. Right everyone in the yard in 5 minutes. Roger you'll go back down in the area car. Come on then." Smithy told his relief.

"We'll go speak to the girls and then we were going to go to Deansgate Comprehensive to find out some more about Lydia at school. You got this Matt. Not many people get a case like this on their first day." Mickey praised Matt.

"Thanks Mickey." Matt smiled wryly.

They both got into the car and followed the uniform van out of the yard as they drove down to Asquith Road. They pulled outside number 46 they got out of the car and walked up the pathway. Grace knocked on the front door. A tanned lady with brown hair answered the door.

"DC Webb and DC Collins. Sun Hill. Is it possible to speak to Niamh and Erin Collins?" Mickey asked.

"Why what have they done?" The twins mother asked.

"They've done nothing Mrs Collins. It's about their friend, Lydia, she's gone missing and we were wondering if they would be able to provide us any information on where they might have gone." Mickey explained.

"Of course. I'll just go and fetch the girls. They'll be more than happy to help. They'll be devastated when they find out. You can wait in the living room." The girls mum invited them.

Grace and Matthew sat on one of the sofas. The first of the girls came in and Matthew noticed that she had purple nail varnish and a purple hair tie. She introduced herself as Niamh. She was followed by her sister who had blue nail varnish and a blue hair tie and she introduced herself as Erin.

"Hi I'm Mickey and this is Matthew or Matt for short" Mickey began. "We just need to ask you some questions about your friend Lydia as she has gone missing. We were wondering if you could tell us about what she was like at school. Whether she made friends that her parents didn't know about and if she was popular.

"Lydia was incredibly popular she was well liked by most of the people in the year there was no-one who hated her." Erin started.

"Well almost everyone." Niamh said.

"Yeah…almost everyone. There was a group of about 5 of them," Niamh nodded in agreement. "That seemed to have a thing against Lydia these past few months. None of it was true. They are just your normal bullies, but everyone stood by Lydia. They knew it wasn't true." Erin said.

"What were these girls saying about Lydia. Must have been some pretty nasty comments if everyone rushed to defend Lydia." Matt asked.

Niamh and Erin looked at each other solemnly, what they about to say was clearly upsetting.

"It all started with this guy…Aidan. He was one these girls' boyfriend. Basically, Aidan and Lydia were in a few of the same lessons together and they became closer started talking and working together on some school stuff. This girl became jealous of Lydia and thought that Aidan and Lydia were seeing each other behind her back. They weren't some lie that her friend started. But they started a campaign against, but no-one believed it. Aidan left, moved to someone down south to be closer to family. Lydia still talks to him every so often." Erin told the story and Niamh agreed.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to harm her or might have reason to have a grudge?" Matt asked.

"No, she was so popular." Niamh said almost in tears.

Erin hugged her sister.

"Thank you, girls. You've been a great help. We are getting leave you alone. We will do our best…I promise you that." Matt reassured the girls.

Mickey and Matt thanked the girls mum and warmed them that they were really helpful. They saw themselves out. They got back in their car.

"Do you buy it?" Matt asked.

"What?"

"That Lydia was as popular as they were making her out to be. Nobody is that popular my sister is their age and she is always in scraps."

"Some people are. Let's go the school and see what her teachers have to say."

They pulled up outside of Deansgate Comprehensive School, the car park was mainly empty with a few cars. They must have come in to get ready for the new school year. They walked up to the main reception and waited in the reception for someone to walk past.

"Can I help you two gentleman?" A man came from behind them.

"DC's Matthew Collins and Mickey Webb. We're looking for a Michael Nixon to talk to him about the disappearance of one the school pupils, Lydia Phillips." Matt explained as they showed the man their warrant cards.

"Ah yes. I heard you were coming in today. I'm Michael Nixon by the way. If you follow me this way I'll take you through to my office where we can have a chat about Lydia."

Matt and Mickey followed Michael into his office. They found out exactly the same information that they had got from Erin and Niamh. Lydia was extremely popular amongst both staff and pupils. She was incredible bright and was well on her way to being a great success when she sat her GCSE's. The only issue that Lydia was the bullying campaign surrounding Aidan with almost everyone siding with Lydia. Michael apologised for not being much help and the two DC's returned to Sun Hill.


End file.
